1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards an electrodepositable coating composition comprising a cyclic guanidine.
2. Background Information
Dialkyltin oxides have traditionally been used as cure catalysts for electrodeposition coatings. Dialkyltin oxides, however, have been subjected to a number of regulatory restrictions by various countries due to environmental concerns. Therefore, bismuth has been used with increased frequency as the cure catalyst for electrodeposition coatings in lieu of dialkyltin oxide. There are, however, a number of shortcomings associated with using bismuth as the cure catalyst. For example, bismuth is often a less effective catalyst for various electrodeposition compositions when compared to dialkyltin oxide. Moreover, there may be cost and availability issues associated with using bismuth as a cure catalyst in the future. Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative catalyst for use in an electrodeposition coating. Moreover, there is also a need for an electrodeposition coating that is substantially free of tin.